This invention relates generally to trash containers, and more particularly to containers of the type especially adapted to accept cigar and cigarette butts, and small wrappers and papers associated therewith.
In the past, conventional cigarette disposal receptacles have employed generally cylindrical metal stands carrying relatively broad, shallow trays which were partially filled with sand. With such devices, ignited cigars and cigarettes could be readily extinguished and disposed of by merely projecting the lighted end part way into the sand, such that the latter smothered the glowing ashes.
While these units have found wide acceptance, a number of disadvantages were apparent. Although these devices were aesthetically acceptable immediately following initial installation and prior to use, they tended to become rather unsightly after a period of time. The presence of previously deposited items in the shallow trays sometimes discouraged their further use, especially if they were filled to capacity, or contained excessive amounts of wrappers and/or paper material. Morever there existed a distinct fire hazard in the event that such papers became ignited due to either smoldering ashes or an improperly disposed-of cigarette. Also, the task or properly emptying such trays was awkward, in that following use, there existed a mixture of sand and paper and/or tobacco products. The sand tended to spill easily; accordingly such arrangements were not particularly well suited to use in hotels or other public places where it was considered especially desirable to maintain a neat, well-kept appearance.
Still other types of trash containers involved larger metal receptacles having hinged, spring-biased doors, with the word "PUSH" applied thereto or stamped therein. These units were better suited to use, for the disposal of larger paper items. However, un-extinguished cigars and cigarettes which were inadvertently deposited in such receptacles frequently caused ignition of the paper contents thereof. Fires which occured in such units tended to go un-noticed at first. When they did become apparent to the personnel responsible for the units, the fires had sometimes progressed a considerable extent, making them more difficult to extinguish as well as causing both heat damage to the container, and smoke or soot damage to the surrounding area.